Peaceful Moments Are a Rare Joy
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Hermione wonders why she elected to stay over the Holidays at Hogwarts with Harry.
1. Part 1: For Love or Monkey

Peaceful Moments are a Rare Joy

A Harry Potter FanFiction Story

Author: Jason Thompson

May 20, 2005

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, Scholastic Press and Warner Entertainment.

Category: AU; Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Neville, Ron? (With mention of several Weasley Pairings)

Spoilers: A sprinkling here and there maybe.

Warnings: I apologize beforehand if I butcher any Britishisms.

Summery: Hermione wonders why she elected to stay over the Holiday at Hogwarts with Harry.

Rating: Without the blasted Movie rating system, I haven't the foggiest, so let's say rated Safe.

Distribution: Ask First.

Notes: It's the sixth year for Harry and Hermione.

Dedication: Dedicated to the usual suspects; Genova aka Schweet, Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Blaire, Red, Stone Cold, Ice Wing, Arashi, Aslan, Vega, Tony D, Jen Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, and Queen Angel who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.

Peaceful Moments are a Rare Joy

Part 1: For Love or Monkey

Hermione Granger had found that one of Hogwarts' secrets, its many, many secrets, was just how many secrets it had. Large ones, such as the appropriately named "Chamber of Secrets" Harry and Ron had ventured into during second year, small ones such as the little clearing she and Harry had found last year near the Quidditch field that had a perfect view for Astronomy homework.

Hogwarts had secrets both profound and mundane, exceptionally dangerous and entirely safe secrets, wonderful and terrible ones as well. She sometimes thought that the school motto of Hogwarts should be; "Secrets for all occasions."

She came upon this particular secret as she passed the empty Great Hall; when Hogwarts was empty, it was perhaps one of the most eerie places on Earth. Floorboards creaked, shadows were longer and darker, and she felt a near constant need to look over her shoulder.

Of course, the school wasn't completely empty; she'd passed a few of the Professors over the last few days, Neville Longbottom had stayed to take care of his ever growing collection of plants, she'd seen a first-year Ravenclaw boy in the infirmary who'd had an unfortunate allergic to a spell to treat his measles and had turned a bright shade of orange, and she had seen a pair of third-year Hufflepuffs at breakfast this morning. Of course there was also the young man she'd actually stayed for, Harry Potter.

In the six years she'd known Harry, he'd never gone home for the Holiday break. It wasn't that surprising when she considered how big of a bunch of bastards his family was. She'd had the distinct displeasure of meeting the Dursleys late last summer, between the dirty looks Mrs. Dursley kept sending her and Harry's way and Mr. Dursley's off-color humor she was so angry that when Dudley had dropped his spoon to try and take a peek at her legs, she'd ground out "Dirty little pig!" Then she reached for her wand.

It was only Harry's hand gripping hers that prevented Dudley from having a curly little tail for the second time in his life.

A few weeks ago, just before the Holiday Break, Ron had pulled her aside. Traditionally he'd stayed over Christmas to keep Harry company; usually claiming some holiday his parents were going on. He never had the heart to tell Harry that the Weasleys' gathered every Christmas and he'd only stayed because he never wanted Harry to feel alone. After all, he loved Harry as much as he loved any of his brothers.

He also didn't have the heart to let Harry know how much it hurt him to be away from his family. He might have complained about living in the shadow of his brothers but he loved both them and the rest of his family dearly. This year, Ron couldn't bring himself to stay away, even for Harry. So he asked her to stay, it didn't take her long to accept.

Now, she was half regretting it, the empty hallways had a quality not unlike a scene from a slasher movie, even when Peeves wasn't doing his part to frighten or annoy her. She made her way to the tower and found the fat lady sitting in the background of her portrait and reading a book. She paused and looked up with a smile, "Oh Hermione, did you find anything worth reading today?"

She smiled, "No ma'am." The fat lady raised an eyebrow and Hermione spoke the password. The portrait opened and Hermione stepped inside. There was no noise coming from the common room and she wondered again what had possessed her to agree to this.

That is, until she caught sight of the slumped young man on the couch.

Harry was on the couch, sleeping. He'd apparently drifted off while reading a novel he'd borrowed from Dean before the break, as it was at his feet pages down. He'd slouched down enough so that his face was smeared on the arm of the couch and his glasses sat awkwardly on his face. She silently crossed the room to him, gently plucked his glasses from his head and after a quick whispered "Occulos Raparo" to correct the bent frame, she set them aside on a nearby lamp-stand.

She reached down and picked up the book he'd dropped then sat down next to him on the couch. She began to thumb through the book, it wasn't really her kind of reading but she'd found nothing to read today and despite what others thought of her, she didn't want to read for her classes today.

She was muddling through the prologue when Harry mumbled in his sleep. Ron had told her that he'd been having horrible nightmares since Sirius had died and she was worried this might be one. Then she noticed a rather strange grin cross his features. He chuckled and adjusted in his sleep slightly. He mumbled again and Hermione found herself mesmerized by the sight.

She'd watched him sleep a few times over the years, mostly on the train to and from school. On the ride to school this year, he was almost rigid in his sleep. Worry lines had marred his face and he'd looked far older than sixteen.

Right now he seemed completely at ease and she was going to enjoy it. She reached out to slide some of his hair away from his face and she was surprised by him leaning into her touch. Her name escaped his lips in a contented sigh and she raised an eyebrow. Could it be that Harry Potter was dreaming about her? 'Now this may be interesting,' she thought.

Her thumb traced the scar on his brow and she pulled back slightly. He frowned in his sleep for a moment; it wasn't really a sad expression, it was more confused. "Hermione?"

She gently stroked his shoulder and whispered, "It's alright Harry, I'm here."

He relaxed again and chuckled. What was he doing with her in his dream? After a while, he gave her a hint. "…never taken care of a monkey before… what do I feed it?"

She bit down hard on a yelp of laughter and clamped her hand over her mouth. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Have you asked Ron?"

He followed her voice and leaned against her so that her nose was now buried in his hair. He seemed pleased with their new proximity as she could almost hear his smile. "S'gone."

Hermione now wondered if it was rather stupid of her to play with a sleeping sixteen year old boy, especially one who seemed to be dreaming about her before she began playing. She had to wonder if her counterpart was being as affectionate with him as he was being with her; and if she was, what did that mean? Driven by instinct more than reason, she pulled his head onto her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "What about Hagrid?"

He sighed and mumbled incoherently. She could make one word out though, "Alone."

Her eyebrows rose and several emotions found a home in her. After a moment though she found herself somewhat annoyed at him. Harry was dreaming about them being alone… with a monkey? The annoyance quickly faded however, it was just so hard to maintain when he looked so adorable with his sleepy little grin. She reached over with her free hand, squeezed one of his and softly whispered, "Harry? Harry? Wake up."

He stirred slightly and his fingers laced through hers. Her heart stopped in mid-lub and seemed to forget that it was supposed to dub at some point. He squeezed her hand and nestled into her shoulder, fighting against her request.

When she'd managed to restart her heart she shook his shoulder, "Harry, wake up." She didn't whisper this time.

He pulled his face from her shoulder and his eyes fluttered open to look at her. Their noses weren't even a hand's-width apart and she could feel his breath dance across her lips. From the look in his eyes, she was sure he was still in that confused place between dreaming and fully awake, "Hermione?" His voice was little more than a confused whisper.

She was enchanted by his eyes; she'd never seen them this closely before, "Yes?" He didn't say another word, his lips simply found hers while he squeezed their joined fingers tightly. She gave a valiant effort to pull away, but he followed her all the way across the couch until her back was firmly pressed against the other arm of the couch.

It wasn't a demanding kiss, nor was it unpleasant. Far from it really, which might explain why when she regained some semblance of control she squeezed his hand back and her free hand found itself tangled in the raven colored mess he called his hair. The shock that Harry was kissing her was replaced quickly by the equal shock that she was kissing him back.

She managed to yank her hand away from his fingers and gripped his back tightly. She had no intention of stopping their mutual explorations or allowing him to stop for that matter. His hand slid up her side and a delightful shiver ran through her, causing her to gasp against his lips. She took the sudden opportunity to caress his lips with her tongue. He quickly took the hint and the kiss became deeper and far more intense for her.

She'd never read a romance novel, she'd always felt that they were rather unrealistic, and considering some of the things she'd seen at Hogwarts that's an accomplishment. She'd never seen how a person's entire life could be altered merely with a kiss. However, as she found her body arching towards him she began to wonder if she had been wrong.

Her fingers brushed across the back of his neck and she felt his shudder. She flushed with unrestrained pride for a moment, which quickly changed to another unrestrained emotion when she felt Harry's hand cupping her left breast through her clothing. She arched into his hand and a whimper escaped her throat, Harry paused suddenly.

She hadn't realized that her eyes had been closed until after they fluttered open and she found herself staring into shocked green orbs. Their lips came apart and she had to swallow a giggle when she noticed they were swollen. She was rather proud of herself as clearly she "gave as good as she got," as the cliché went.

He was stunned, he was frozen, he was… digging into her hip. She smirked and looked down, he followed her gaze and when she looked back up she laughed at the shade of red he was turning. "I hope that's not the way you greet Ron in the morning."

He looked at her, struck dumb at the whole situation and seemingly unable (judging by the pressure against her hip, she'd wager he was more unwilling) to move. She raised an eyebrow at him and watched with amusement as his mouth moved soundlessly. Somewhere between his lips attacking hers and now, she'd seized complete control of both the situation and Harry. It was leaving her giddy.

She wasn't sure exactly how long Harry gaped at her, but finally he stammered out, "W-what?"

Her fingers gently slid up and down along the back of his right arm as she smiled up at him. "I said that I hope that you don't greet Ron that way. I'd feel terribly offended." He shook his head gingerly, as though his neck and head were connected by something flimsy and his head would snap off and roll away.

"N-nn-" He cleared his throat and his face went from pale to red to pale again. "No."

Knowing Harry Potter as well as she did, Hermione could almost see his next words brewing behind his eyes. In fact, she could probably predict exactly which words he'd stumble over. "Hermione… I'm… I-I'm sorry. I didn't…" He scowled slightly; she'd seen that expression enough to know that he was berating himself. "I would never… attack-"

She leaned up and silenced him with a kiss that landed on the corner of his mouth. She lingered there until she was sure he was concentrating only on her and a few seconds longer. The extra time was for her sake. She pulled back and smiled at him gently, "You didn't attack me Harry." When he started to protest she pressed a finger to his lips, "You were confused. You were clearly having an intense dream and you woke up in confusion."

She thought he said, "But I-" but it was muffled under her finger.

"Harry, has it occurred to you that I could have stopped you at any time? Has it occurred to you that after the shock wore off, I was enjoying myself?" His mouth went slack against her fingers and he looked like he couldn't decide whether or not kiss her again. "I was, you know? I'd like to say that I was expecting something like this. I'd like to say that I've been harboring feelings for you for a long time, or some other nonsense." She smiled as his hand reached up and grasped hers. This time it was she who entwined their fingers, then she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed him on the knuckles. "The truth is that I'm rather shocked."

He frowned in a confused manner again, "You've never thought about… me… th-that way?"

She laughed, "Of course I have Harry. Just because I'm shocked doesn't mean I haven't thought about you. You're a handsome man Harry and I'd either have to be blind or interested in other girls not to realize that. I just didn't think about us being together, not seriously."

He looked at her and his whisper barely reached her ears, "I've thought about you… about being with you."

She smiled gently at him, "Why didn't you ever say anything?" They sat in silence and she stroked his arm with one hand while squeezing his hand with her other. She watched him relax under her touch with pride.

He smiled sheepishly, "Honestly? Rampant terror for one, the idea of you rejecting me…" He frowned as he trailed off. He closed his eyes and gathered his strength. "It would have broken me, Hermione." His eyes opened and he looked at her with such caring. It was a look she'd seen in his eyes a thousand times before.

Still, knowing what she knew, it suddenly meant so much more. She trembled at the look in his eyes. It wasn't hormones; he wasn't some randy sixteen year-old whose mind was solely occupied with getting under the skirt of a pretty girl. He wasn't confusing affection of one sort for another. He'd thought it through, he'd had these feelings for only he knew how long and he was sure of them.

He loved her.

She frowned, how did she not notice? How did she not see how intense his gaze was every time it landed on her? How did she not melt into his arms the first time he'd said her name the way he'd just said it. He'd said her name as though she was the most precious thing he could imagine and she'd simply tricked herself into thinking that was how friends looked at each other.

It occurred to her that at that moment that every person who'd ever called her intelligent was a bald-faced liar. She was an idiot; she was a bigger idiot then anyone she'd ever met.

Being an idiot allowed her a certain freedom however; she could say the first that came to mind, "I wouldn't have."

He smiled strangely, "There were other reason too. I know, because the excitement that the possibility you'd welcome my affections eventually overwhelmed my fear. Then one day, as I was trying to find a way to tell you, he came and gave me another reason."

She raised an eyebrow, "Voldemort?"

He laughed, "Worse, it was Ron. He told me he fancied you and that he was going to ask you out. He wanted you so badly that I just didn't want to get in his way."

She tried not to cry, it was chivalrous of him to step aside and let his friend be happy. Then, she wanted to hit him, "I'm not some trophy Harry. I won't go to the first boy who reaches me." She raised an eyebrow at a sudden memory, "Wait, Ron asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade when we first came back to school…" She laughed at the memory, "It was a disaster, Harry. He was so nervous that he couldn't say two words to me, then he got so pissed he couldn't see straight. I had to ask Neville and Dean to take him home and pour him into his bed."

He laughed, "I know. I don't think he'll be asking you out again either."

She laughed, "Well I certainly hope not, I'm spoken for after all."

Silence settled over them and she looked into his eyes. Now that she knew; she welcomed the intensity, she welcomed the fire storm in his eyes that warmed her spirit. She welcomed the affection that radiated from him. She welcomed it, because she was beginning to return it in equal amounts. She squeezed his hand in a reassuring fashion. "It's alright Harry, you can say it. You can tell me."

He didn't ask what she meant, but his lip trembled. It bubbled out of him slowly, he'd held on to this feeling far longer then he'd let on. Long enough to be able to rein it in and bury it. A feeling that tightly controlled wouldn't escape easily, not even when it was free to do so. "I love you."

Her voice left her; it was one thing to determine Harry was in love with her in her mind. There was always the chance that she was wrong, while it was only her thoughts she could think about her feelings logically. Now, with three words, Harry had performed a nearly impossible feat, he'd forced her to think with her heart.

She abandoned reason and squeezed his hand. "Harry, I love you too."

He smiled strangely, "I…" He broke out into an awkward chuckle and looked away.

She frowned in confusion, "Harry, what is it, what's so funny?"

He looked back at her, "You certainly changed your mind quickly enough."

Her eyes narrowed to slits in a mock scowl, but it quickly cracked as she tried not to laugh. "Well, you are so very charming, Harry. I just couldn't resist." Her tone was sarcastic, he didn't reply except to attack her ribcage with quick fingers.

She was slightly embarrassed by the high-pitched squealing laughter that soon filled the room. She tried to squirm out from underneath him unsuccessfully twice before her hand found a sensitive spot on his rib cage. He jumped enough for her to leap off the couch and jump to her feet; he leapt to his feet a second later and surged towards her.

She scrambled around the couch, putting it between them. He smirked at her and she held her hands up defensively, "Harry…" Her warning tone was betrayed by the silly grin she was fighting. His left eyebrow cocked and he started around the couch, "Don't!"

A part of her was annoyed at the warning and it looked like Harry agreed. Why was she warning him off? The way his normally wild hair stood and the predatory look in his eyes had her trembling, that annoyed part wanted to curl her finger and beckon him so she could kiss that smirk off his face.

He took a step forward, "Or what?"

She retreated unsteadily, "I'll… I'll…"

A long, confident step forward, "You'll what, Hermione?" Did his voice drop an octave as he said her name and why was it so hot suddenly?

She nearly stumbled back, "I'll run up the stairs…"

He shook his head as he approached, taking two steps forward this time. "Go ahead." She took two more steps, her back collided with the wall and he swooped in. Her fingers were splayed on his chest and she could feel his pulse racing as wildly as hers. "You won't leave."

She felt a grin tug at the corners of her mouth as she whispered. "No… I won't."

He reached up and twisted a lock of her in his fingers, "Good." He nuzzled the side of her throat and she heard a growl roll in the back of his throat.

She inhaled deeply and committed his scent to memory. "Harry?"

He paused only long enough to mumble, "Yes?"

She smiled and slid her arms around his waist. One hand slid up his back and gripped the back of his head to keep his lips on a particularly sensitive patch of skin, "Say it again."

He pulled away and gently breathed into her ear, "I love you."

She pressed her lips against his cheek and pulled him closer. "I love you, Harry."

"Oh…" They both froze and turned towards the Boy's stairs. Neville stood at the landing, red faced and fidgeting with embarrassment. He turned his wide-eyed gaze to the floor and stammered. "I-I just… Well I…"

Hermione's face was scorched with embarrassment and she buried her face in Harry's chest. She felt a suppressed chuckle rumble through Harry and he spoke in a soft fashion. "It's alright Neville, no harm done."

She could hear Neville stammer before he said, "I'm s-sorry. I just wanted to b-borrow… Borrow Hedwig. T-tto send Ginny her…"

Harry stroked her arm gently and said, "Christmas Present?" Neville must have nodded mutely as Harry said. "Go ahead Neville."

"Thanks." There was a pause and then Neville said, "Happy Christmas, Harry… and Hermione too."

"Happy Christmas, Neville."

She heard Neville retreat up the steps. A moment later Harry's finger lifted her chin until she was looking at him. He smiled down at her, "Neville caught us, you know what this means of course?"

She had a hard time thinking with his emerald gaze boring through her. Finally she said the only to come to her rattled mind, "I should take you up to my room where Neville can't find us?"

He laughed gently and shook his head, "That too. I was going to say that we'll be hearing from the Weasleys tomorrow."

She turned scarlet and bit her lip, 'Nice.' After a moment she spoke, "Oh…"

They stood in comfortable silence as he gently played with her hair. She was content to merely inhale his scent and feel his heart beat through his shirt. He smiled, "I had the strangest dream."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?" She realized after a moment that she'd completely forgot about Harry's dream.

He shrugged, "I dreamt Hagrid gave me a monkey."

She felt a wicked grin forming and she said, "What did we feed him?" His eyes widened at her. "You talk in your sleep Harry."

He nodded, "Well…" He frowned, "I guess that's how Ron knew where to find my cloak last week."

She grinned and yanked him up the Girl's staircase by the hand as she said, "Never mind that Harry, I want some privacy."


	2. Owl Posts and Snorkacks

Part 2: Owl Posts and Snorkacks --OR-- Draco's Vision of Hell 

Neville Longbottom frowned at the parchment in front of him. He pushed away from his desk and got to his feet. He walked over to his bed and picked up a small rubber ball off his nightstand and rolled it between his hands.

He stayed over the Holiday mostly to keep Harry company; his plants as well. The ones that couldn't have survived his absence could likely survive the transit or at least Harry's care for a few days; however Neville didn't want Harry roaming the school all alone on Christmas.

He might not have been as close to Harry as Ron, certainly not as close as Hermione but Harry had always looked out for him. He'd never picked on Neville, even when the other Gryffindors were engaging in friendly teasing. He'd stood up to Malfoy on Neville's behalf during first year, and many times since.

Now, Neville was further indebted to Harry after the other wizard had helped him to get a date with Ginny Weasley. He'd confided in Harry on the train ride this year that he'd been excited to see Ginny and he'd fancied the younger Gryfinndor since late in their third year.

Most of the other guys he was friends with at Hogwarts would have either teased him or told the entire school about his crush to embarrass him, or perhaps tell her older brother, who happened to be Harry's best friend, and earn Neville a vicious beating. Harry merely smiled and nodded, seemingly letting the conversation pass by.

Then last month Harry and Hermione had invited Neville to come with them on a Hogsmeade weekend, Ron had suffered a broken ankle at Quidditch practice the day before and was held up with Madam Pomfrey for the weekend. When they'd arrived at the Three Broomsticks, he'd been shocked to find Ginny waiting for them.

Unfortunately for him at the time, Harry and Hermione soon disappeared. His palms had never been so coated in sweat in his life as they were when Harry practically slammed him down into the booth and said with a grin, "I'm sorry you two, but Hermione's been twisting my arm to take her over to Dervish and Banges." Harry then slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Neville, Ginny, Cheers." Then they were gone.

Once she'd gotten Neville to calm down he'd had a lot of fun, and so did Ginny it would seem. They'd had lunch and then tea before she dragged him to Honeydukes. She even took him to the Shrieking Shack and tried to dare him to go in. He'd made it three steps past the fence before cringing.

When they returned to the common room, it was with Ginny's arms wrapped around his right arm. She thanked him for the afternoon then called him charming before kissing his cheek. He stood out in the hall blushing until the Fat Lady finally shooed him inside.

Seamus and Dean made fun of his silly grin for a week.

Admittedly, he was very new at the whole "Boyfriend" thing. He understood there was more to it than snogging and holding hands, but only in a vague sense. Seamus and Dean had walked him through some of the ins-and-outs. He had planned to ask Harry or Ron but Seamus had laughed and said that they would be very little help.

They told him to do things like; listen to her (which he was happy to do) to sit next to her at meals, and ask her how her day went. With help, he'd seemed to be getting the hang of it.

That is, until it came time to buy her a Christmas gift. This was something Seamus and Dean couldn't help with as neither of them had dated seriously enough to buy a Christmas present. They did something horrible to him; they sent him to Parvati and Lavender.

The result was a hellish Saturday Afternoon in Hogsmeade where the pair had dragged him through every shop in town, spending the whole time giggling at him and telling him that all his ideas were catastrophically wrong. "You can't get her Quidditch equipment Neville, she's your girlfriend!" "Honestly Neville, what kind of boyfriend gets school supplies for his girlfriend?" "Put the book down Neville!"

They'd finally had mercy on him and picked out a bracelet that was as pretty as it was expensive. They'd given him very clear instructions as well; don't give it to her before she left. He was to send it to her by Owl with a note that told Ginny very clearly how he felt.

He sighed and returned to his desk then sat down. He picked up the note from the piles of crumpled parchments around it. This was his tenth attempt to put his feelings into words and the tenth try seemed as feeble as the first nine. He sighed and set the note aside.

"I am such a ponce." Harry's owl, Hedwig squawked from her cage near the window at him. He turned and regarded the owl with a frown, "You agree, don't you?" The bird tilted her head at him silently. With a sigh, he turned back to the note he'd written.

Reading the tripe that he'd written he wondered, not for the first time, what Ginny saw in him.

He crumpled the parchment and cast it aside. Hedwig hooted at him again and he turned to the bird. The snowy owl just looked at him and flapped her wings. "What do you suggest?" It was too bad that Hedwig couldn't talk; he could have used some advice.

What kind of Gryffindor was he when he couldn't even muster the courage to write to his girlfriend on Christmas? Finally he came to a decision. He'd write what he felt and if it wasn't great, he wouldn't care, as long as it was true.

Picking up a new piece and loading up his quill he put ink to paper. He would tell her everything:

He told her about his parents and how much it hurt for them not to recognize him.

He told her how much it hurt to know that Harry's fate could have easily been his.

How much the friendships he'd made here meant to him.

How much she meant to him.

How he felt when she touched his cheek, or hugged him. How his breath would stutter when she took his hand in the hallway or that time she sat in his lap in the common room. How every time she kissed him he blushed, even a month later because he was so in awe of her…

He realized after a while that once the words started, he had a hard time stopping them. He didn't dare stop or re-read what he wrote either. The freedom he felt might go away and he'd never gather the courage to send the note.

Finally he managed to bring his gushing to a close and he signed the letter with. "All my Love and Admiration, Neville."

He set the quill down and tied the parchment around the bracelet box, still not daring to read the letter. He stood up and stretched, confessing one's feelings tended to cause a sore shoulder and a cramped writing hand.

He heard Hermione's laughter down in the common room and turned to Hedwig. His grandmother still had their owl and he didn't want to go across campus to use one of the school's. He walked out of the sixth year's dorms and made his way down the steps.

He could hear them talking as he approached; "Harry?" Hermione sound a lot like she had come down with a cold of some sort.

Harry's voice was just as heavy, "Yes?"

"Say it again." There was a silence of some sort as he reached the base of the stairs. What was happening?

He got the answer as he turned towards the girl's staircase, they were whispering in a very tight embrace… He suddenly felt like a first-class jackass for just coming down the steps and gawking at a private moment. He felt his face burn as he stuttered, "Oh…" They both froze and turned to him with wide eyes. "I-I just… Well I…" He suddenly found the edge of the rug far more interesting. Anything was better then staring.

He heard Harry clear his throat and say. "It's alright Neville, no harm done."

He looked up and saw Harry smiling at him. Neville felt his face burn again and he grinned awkwardly. Most guys would be ready to kill if they were interrupted at a time like this. In fact he'd caught Dean on the Train ride from Hogwarts last year with Susan Bones and the larger Gryffindor threatened to pound him into the floor if he didn't leave quickly. Dean later said he was sorry, but it was what he'd expect out of any red-blooded sixteen year-old.

He waved his hands impotently and stammered; "I'm s-sorry. I just wanted to b-borrow… Borrow Hedwig. T-tto send Ginny her…"

Harry nodded encouragingly, "Christmas Present?" He nodded dumbly and Harry waved him off, "Go ahead Neville."

He gave Harry a relieved smile and said, "Thanks." He turned towards the stairs but paused. He turned slightly and looked towards the pair, "Happy Christmas, Harry… and Hermione too." He blushed anew as he said her name.

The dark haired boy smiled gently, "Happy Christmas, Neville."

Neville turned and ran up the steps, coming to a stop by his desk. When he had a chance to finally relax he found the scene rather funny. What would the others say when they found out? Harry had been following Hermione like a puppy since the end of fifth year and most of the school was sure that if he and Ron didn't kill each other that one of the pair would eventually capture the affections of the bookish Gryffindor Prefect.

He laughed as he realized Seamus owed him five Galleons. The Irish wizard was sure that Ron would eventually regain enough courage to land Hermione. "Shows how much he knows." Hedwig looked at him strangely, as if annoyed that he was talking to himself, or more likely, interrupting her nap.

He picked up Ginny's package and paused. With a grin, he opened the parchment and quickly added to his letter in a Post Signing. Sure it might mean he was whipped, but Ginny would be dying to know something like this.

He re-wrapped the note around the box then crossed the room and opened the window. He turned to Hedwig and said, "Would you please take this to Ginny at the Burrow?" Hedwig hooted obligingly and took the package before swooping out of the window.

He turned around and left the dorm again. He called out to the pair as he was about to enter the common room, "Harry? Hermione? I was wondering if you might want to have…" He entered the empty room and sighed, "Lunch." He shrugged and walked out of the common room bound for the Great Hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

If asked to define his vision of Hell on Earth; Draco Malfoy might think of no place better (or worse) than the Burrow on Christmas Eve, as it was now the World Capital of Weasleys. Five Generations crowded the house, packing every corner; Mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, grandparents, sisters, brothers and cousins from six to one hundred and six (Great Grandmother Weasley) and everywhere in between.

The sheer amount of Red-hair would probably be enough to send the pale Slytherin screaming for the hills or even give him a stroke. Ron Weasley grinned at the thought; he'd definitely take option number two.

He looked around the living room, his father was in an animated discussion with their Uncle Timothy about a Muggle Pub Game he'd seen in London called "Darts" while his mother was shooing his younger cousins away from Errol who was flopped over in the corner by the clock. Charlie was talking Bill's girlfriend, Fleur's ear off about the Dragons he was working with while playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Bill.

Meanwhile Fred and George were sitting on the couch splitting time between picking on Ginny and speaking with their dates (Fred had brought Angelina while George was sending rather disturbing glances towards Katie Bell.) Even Percy was here, though he and his fiancée, Penelope Clearwater were looking rather uncomfortable in the corner of the room. It must have been hard for Percy to swallow his pride and come here after the last year.

Ron took a deep breath and settled into his chair happily. It felt so good to be home, surrounded by his family. He complained about them, he sighed, he complained about everything sometimes and sometimes he wondered how anyone put up with it. He'd realized that on his date with Hermione a few weeks ago. He'd been so tense that he took a few drinks from Seamus' flask of Ogden's and as the liquor took hold he'd found himself slipping into familiar patterns. He started complaining to and about Hermione until his friend finally sighed and turned to Lavender, effectively ignoring him.

As a result he downed the rest of Seamus' firewhiskey. The rest of the day was blackness.

After he suffered through a rather awful hangover, he came to three conclusions. First, drinking and dating don't mix. Second, his chances of being Hermione's boyfriend had probably gone up in smoke and third, he needed to lighten up sometimes.

Which brought him here and now, instead of staying with Harry and bitching his ear off about the Weasley Christmas Gathering, he trusted his friend in Hermione's care and came. Harry had sent him a letter yesterday, wishing him and the rest of the family a Happy Christmas. He sent Ron a new set of Quidditch gloves he also sent a muggle-style shirt with "Property of the Chudley Canons" on the chest (From Hermione.)

Harry also wrote that he appreciated Ron staying with him over the years, which suggested Hermione had told Harry about their conversation. After all, it was just something he and Harry left unsaid, like the fact that Ron used Harry's habit of talking in his sleep to find his father's invisibility cloak. Well, not quite the same as that, because he felt good hearing Harry's admission and Harry would likely hex his hands off.

He looked up when he heard Charlie cry out, "Oh Bloody Hell!"

Bill was smirking at his brother from the Chessboard, "It's not my fault you don't know chess, Charlie." His older brother grumbled while Bill reset the board, "Oi, Ron!"

Ron stood up and crossed the living room. As he did, Fred and George smirked from the couch and said in unison, "Uh-oh Ickle Ronikins is off to face his Brother."

His mother called out from the kitchen, "Fred, George, leave Ronald alone!" He winced; he'll pay for that later. He could practically hear Fred and George's shared brain working out ways for him to pay for her fighting his battles for him. She breezed into the room and smiled down at her youngest son, "Here Ronald, have some Eggnog dear." She handed him the glass and patted his cheek affectionately. It seemed that after five years of not coming home, this year meant a lot to her.

As quickly as his mother had appeared, she flitted off to check on the fifteenth pie she'd made today. He felt Charlie clap Ron's shoulder and heard a splosh sound in front of him. He looked to see Charlie pour something into his cup. He turned to his older brother, who winked and said. "Trust me Ron; it makes the sting of defeat a little easier."

Bill and Fleur laughed and Bill moved one of his pawns. "You never know Charlie, Fred tells me that Ron is the reigning Gryffindor Chess Champion."

Ron smirked as he moved one of his own pawns, "That's five and a half years running." He took a sip from his cup and suppressed a grimace. The taste of Ogden's nearly overpowered the eggnog.

Bill grinned at his youngest brother, "Well, with competition like Harry and Neville, I should hope so." He then moved one of his knights.

Ron looked the board over as he tried to form a strategy. Movement at the window caught his eye and he watched Hedwig swoop in the window carrying a package. He was about to remark on Harry's Bird returning to the Burrow when it flew past him and dropped the package into Ginny's lap before perching on the arm of the sofa in front of Katie and George. Katie smiled and gently stroked the snowy owl's feathers.

Fred turned from Angelina to watch Ginny turn the package over in her fingers. As she unwrapped the parchment he asked, "What did Harry send you?" She opened the small jewelry box and blushed at the sight of the gold bracelet within.

It was a simple gold chain with a single emerald set in the middle. She reached in and gently removed it, her fingers nearly trembling. Angelina leaned forward and helped her put it on while Ron stammered. As she picked up the note Ron managed to say, "Bloody Hell, Harry sent you that!" Ginny ignored him as she was reading the parchment, an ecstatic smile on her face and tears brimming in her eyes.

Upon seeing those tears, Ron immediately forgot the Chess board in favor of learning who had made his sister cry and killing them. He stood over her, "Ginny! Why are you…"

She giggled and said, "Oh my goodness…" She read another line, "Oh Neville…" Ron had heard all he needed to know, he'd tolerated Neville… putting his hands on his baby sister, but he wouldn't let Longbottom make her cry.

He was already plotting Neville's death when a wicked gleam bloomed in Fred and George's eyes. Fred snatched the Parchment from her and leapt from the couch while George got into Ginny's way. Fred read the note while the gleam in his eyes spread like a virus to his lips where it took the form of a wicked grin, "Sweet Merlin!"

Ginny tried to snatch the note but George was doing well in his effort to run interference. Fred smirked and cleared his throat, "'My Dearest Ginny-'"

"Don't you dare, Fred!"

"'The words I can conjure fail to do your beauty justice…' 'Your smile is enough to make me weak…' Oh, who knew Neville had this in him? 'Just holding your hand is a joy…' This is bloody fantastic."

Ginny's face was somewhere between scarlet and purple as she tried to lunge past her brother. Ron noticed that Bill and Charlie were content to watch the scene unfold while Percy frowned at his younger brothers. As for himself, it took a moment for the unreasonable rage boiling in him to pass but as it did he started to see the humor that can only come from embarrassing his baby sister.

Fred turned to Ron with tears of mirth slipping down his cheeks and he said, "Dear Merlin Ron, did you know you had a prancing little girl for a roommate?"

Ron took another drink from his glass to hide his smirk. After he swallowed he managed to croak out around the whiskey-face, "I'll have you not talk about Harry like that."

"FRED, I swear-"

The twin merely returned to reciting the letter, "'I blush at your kiss not from embarrassment but from awe, as I cannot believe you would care for me like I do for you.'"

He paused when Katie called out, "Actually that is rather sweet, I didn't think Neville was such a romantic." Angelina and Fleur nodded in agreement.

The twins shrugged before Fred continued, "'All my Love and Admiration, Neville.'" His eyes grew wide and he smirked, "'Post Signing, I thought you might want to know that I caught Harry and Hermione sn-' OW!" Fred dropped the parchment reacting at the searing pain in his left earlobe while George doubled over and clutched his stomach where Ginny's fist had landed.

Their mother's shrill voice caught his attention, "Fred Weasley! How many times have I told you to leave Ginny alone?"

She released Fred's ear and turned her attention to the bracelet Neville had sent Ginny, "Oh my… It's beautiful Ginny."

The youngest Weasley blushed.

Ron had seen Lavender and Parvati enough in the common room to tell when squealing girl-talk was coming. He walked back his chair and returned his attention to the chess board when his father entered the room with a puzzled expression. "Ron?"

He looked up, "Yes?"

Arthur Weasley frowned slightly, "There's a young…" He cleared his throat slightly, "lady here to see you."

Ron stood from his chair and shrugged apologetically to Bill, he also tried to ignore the cat-calls that came from Bill Fred and George. He considered telling them to shut their mouths but years of living in the Burrow had taught his one thing above all others; telling a Weasley to shut up was pointless.

He walked into the kitchen and found his visitor facing away from him inspecting Errol's seemingly lifeless form. Her long winter coat obscured most of her form but years of Hogwarts robes had given every Male student a unique form of magic. It didn't matter how bulky a girl's clothing was or how much there was, after six years of knee-highs, jumpers and floor length robes a Hogwarts boy could determine how pleasing any girl's form was to the eye.

He could tell very easily that this girl would have a rather nice backside, probably pretty nice legs as well. He really hoped she wasn't some lost cousin, 'cause the first thought in his head as she stood up was…

His mind blanked at the long blonde hair twisted into a bun and the unmistakable glint of bottle-caps hanging from her ears. He felt a confused frown furrowing his brow. "Luna."

She turned at the sound of her name and looked right into… well not right into his eyes as it seemed like she was looking right through him into his soul. "Ronald." She smiled at him strangely and stepped forward. Ron took notice of her clothing and was surprised when a voice in his head remarked how flattering it was to her figure.

It wasn't a sexy dress, not like the dresses he fantasized about girls wearing; it was similar to a school uniform. A tasteful skirt, dark sweater and matching shoes, however it fit her form and Ron found his eyes being drawn a little south of her piercing gaze. 'Who knew Luna had so much to offer?' He heard a sleazy voice in the back of his head say. It was the same voice that whooped that time he caught a peek of Parvati's knickers in Trelawney's class last month.

She tilted her head at him and reached out to push a lock of hair away from his brow, "Troubling thoughts Ronald?" Her fingers were gliding over the creases on his forehead with care.

He stammered for a moment before he heard his mother's voice, "Luna, how are you dear?"

Luna turned and smiled, "Hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. I came here to give Ronald his Christmas presents." At the word 'presents,' Ron noticed the box under her arm and worried slightly at the sight of a small clawed, paw sticking out though an air-hole.

Molly smiled, "Well then, I'll make you two some hot chocolate and you two can talk out on the porch." She turned and yelled into the living room, "Arthur, be a dear and bring Ronald his coat."

A moment later his father came in with his coat, his mother took it and began to simultaneous shove Ron's arms into his coat and push him towards the door, "Mum! Mum, wait, it's cold!"

She pulled the door open and pushed him out, Luna followed under her own power, "That's what the coat is for." He watched his mother's eyes mist over as she looked between. "You two are just adorable." The front door was then shut in his face.

He turned around and found Luna staring at him with wide pale eyes. He could hear her humming that blasted song under her breath. He'd find whoever wrote "Weasley is Our King" one day and that day would be their last. She stopped humming and took a seat on the small bench near the door.

She grinned at him and patted the spot beside her, "Come Ronald." He blushed, something about the way she said his name was… 'No!' He clamped down on his thoughts. He wasn't going to think about a girl his sister's age erotically, no matter how much the two points in her sweater tried to convince him to. 'It's just so bloody cold here Weasley get that brain out of the gutter!'

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Ronald, if you don't stop arguing with yourself you'll end up mad."

His jaw went slack, "How do you do that?"

Her eyes twinkled and she patted the spot beside her. His feet betrayed him and he lumbered over to her and sat down. She patted his knee before resting her hands on the box she held, "Your face is like a book Ronald, a wonderfully written book." He felt his cheeks flush bashfully at her praise, "You just have to know where to start reading."

He couldn't reply right away, he was thrown by her adoring gaze. It was a little known secret that he'd been seeking out Luna lately. It was the way she looked at him, it made him feel important, like he was more than Harry's comic relief. She would tell him about Nargles and Crumple-horned Snorkack and striped whatsits for hours, all the while she would just look at him like he was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

He wasn't terribly proud of it, he was pretty sure he was taking advantage of her affections and that wasn't fair to her. She reached out and pushed his hair away from his eyes. He blushed, "Why are you so nice to me, Luna? I treat you terribly."

She smiled, "I saw your heart Ronald, it cried out for me on the train that day and I couldn't help but to look for it. I loved you then, love is forgiving." She smiled, completely lacking any embarrassment at admitting her feelings. She must have known what he was going to ask because she smiled, "I loved you because your heart speaks to me and if I knew nothing else I'd know enough. Your heart never lies and it is never afraid to call to me. You seek me out because my heart speaks to you as well."

He was bewitched; something in her words and gentle eyes had him. "How does your heart speak to me?"

She reached out and took his hand; the effect of skin-on-skin was shocking. It wasn't like the muggle-romance novels he'd caught Ginny reading on a few occasion; he didn't feel electricity and his heart didn't stop. On the contrary, his heart now seemed to be racing and he couldn't breathe without inhaling her, his eyes were fixed on her as she took his hand and pressed it against her chest over her heart.

She whispered, "You can't hear the heart speaking, Ronald. Life would be easier that way, you have to feel it. We feel each other's longing, even when you don't notice. You enjoy the way I look at you." He nodded, "You feel important, because to me, you are. More important then Harry's power or Hermione's knowledge is your love and that is beautiful, at least to me."

He reached up with his free hand and caught a tear that spilled down her cheek. "What does my heart say to you?"

She frowned at him, "Don't you know by now?" He shook his head feeling slightly silly, asking her what his heart said. She smiled and leaned forward, "It says, 'Shut your gob and kiss me!'" He blushed and smiled, "Ronald?"

"Yes?"

He felt her small hands grip the lapels of his coat and she spoke huskily. "Shut your gob and kiss me!"

"Yes ma'am." He leaned forward pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was chaste but defining. He'd never call her or even allow her to be called "Loony Lovegood" again in his presence. The woman was a bloody genius, she made Hermione and her books look like a blibbering idiot.

He heard a little moan in the back of her throat and felt her fingers in his hair, suddenly he felt like a blibbering idiot himself. His mind had blanked and been refilled with Luna's warm lips and gentle caresses. His arms wrapped around her and he started to pull her to him when he heard a noise come from between them.

It was a pathetic attempt at a growl; it took a moment for him to register it. He pulled away from Luna and looked down at the little box. Whatever it was she'd brought, it was apparently mad at them for trying to crush it. "What is it?" She smiled at him and gently removed the lid. In the box was quite possibly the strangest and most-pathetic creature he'd ever seen. It was a little longer than a foot from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail. It looked a bit like a lizard, and had little useless looking wings on its back. He thought it looked like it might be a dragon of some sort but years of living with Charlie had allowed him to gain knowledge on dragons.

He noticed two little protrusions on his (hers?) head. Kind of like horns only they looked mangled. Luna spoke gently, "My father finally got a good lead on a nest of them. He brought home a whole litter, and I decided to give you the pick of the litter. His little horns are coming in nicely."

Ron's eyes widened, "Luna, is this? Is it a…"

He looked up at her and found a slightly smug expression on her face, "That Ronald is an infant Crumpled-Horned Snorkack."

The little snorkack looked up at him and mewled; it seemed to be trying to scare him off and of course was failing miserably. He looked back up at the blonde woman in front of him and smiled widely, "He's amazing."

She looked at him and smiled. "Do you like your presents then?"

He frowned, "What's the other present?" She shook her head again before leaning up and kissing his lips. She pulled away and he blushed, "Oh… yes well, no one ever said I was the smartest Weasley." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she gratefully snuggled into his side. "I wish I had known you were coming. I would have gotten you something."

She sighed happily and said, "I make my own presents Ronald. For example…" She then tore a button off his coat, removed her twine and bottle-cap necklace then ran the twine through one of the holes before replacing the "jewelry" around her neck.

Ron looked down at her indignantly, "Hey!"

Luna just smiled before kissing the side of his throat, "Hush Ronald, you're spoiling the moment." He quickly relented as Luna was nuzzling his throat and her arm was wrapped possessively over his chest. He couldn't argue so he just held her while the infant Snorkack mewled in annoyance at the neglect he was suffering.

They stayed on the couch, sitting quietly (save Ron's new pet) until his mother called them back inside to warm up. Later Ron would tell Harry that despite the constant teasing from Fred and George for the rest of the holiday, he'd never been happier.

He was so happy in fact, that he'd didn't kill Neville a few days later when he noticed a hickey on Ginny's neck at breakfast. He just gave his friend and dorm-mate a black eye and bloodied nose.

He may have decided to lighten up, but it couldn't happen overnight.

End--


End file.
